


Clumsy Love

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dino and Tsuna are secretly dating, which means no one is around when they are together.
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 34





	Clumsy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Dino and Tsuna were making out in a closet. Tsuna was fully seated in Dino’s lap and their arousals were rubbing together. The two kissed hungrily. Dino had been away for so long, and Tsuna had missed him a lot. Dino had his arms wrapped around Tsuna holding him close as his tongue invaded the young boy’s mouth.

Tsuna moaned and played with Dino’s tongue happily. Their trapped arousals rubbed together, the friction driving them closer to release. The two broke the kiss to moan each other’s names as they came. The two gasped as Dino accidently fell back pulling Tsuna with him, the two fell out of the closet with a bunch of brooms falling on top of them. “Ow…” Tsuna whispered.

“I’m so sorry Tsuna.” Dino said and began helping Tsuna get the brooms off him.

“It’s ok, so we are meeting at the room right?” Tsuna asked with excitement. Dino smiled. ‘Kami I love him so much.’

“Yeah I’ll meet you there.” Dino said and Tsuna hugged him before getting up. Tsuna gave Dino a quick kiss good-bye and left. Dino frowned. ‘I just wish I would stop hurting you whenever we try to do anything.’

Because they were keeping their relationship a secret, which Dino had no problems with, they told no one, Dino hasn’t even told his men yet. Sadly his clumsiness affected him even in the bedroom. The first time they tried to do it Dino slipped off the bed and took Tsuna with him. Then there was the time in the shower Tsuna was sucking him off and he slipped and he and Tsuna ended up knocking heads. These were a few examples of the many disasters his clumsiness has caused.

‘I have to think of a way for me and Tsuna to do it without him getting hurt by my own clumsiness.’ Hours passed and Dino couldn’t think of anything. He went to the room he had paid for so they could have a privet place to share in their love.

Dino walked in and his jaw dropped. Tsuna was naked head to toe naked, and the boy was already hard. Tsuna was blushing like a mad. “Surprise…” Tsuna whispered. Dino got naked in a flash throwing his clothing anywhere. The two naked boys kissed hungrily and rubbed their naked hard-ons together. As Tsuna started to pull Dino over to the bed, the blonde male stopped.

“Wait Tsuna I am horribly clumsy and I’m worried I’m going to hurt you again.”

Tsuna smiled at him. “I thought you might be worried about that. So I brought these…” Tsuna pulled out a box from under the bed and in the box was a pair of handcuffs. Dino was shocked.

“How can handcuffs help?” Dino asked.

Dino found out how as Tsuna handcuffed him to the bed’s headboard, both hands bound to the front. Tsuna moved on top of him and the kissing began again. Dino was extremely turned on, he never would have guessed his little Tsuna would come up with something like this.

Dino moaned as Tsuna teased his nipples into hard peeks. Tsuna’s mouth worked his left nipple giving it licks and sucks as his hand rubbed his other one. “Oh Tsuna that feels good more…” Dino moaned. Tsuna did he lined their arousals up and used his free hand to work them together.

The blonde male moaned and bucked his hips causing even more friction.

“Dino I’m going to cum, please together.”

Dino felt his cock twitch at the look of pleasure on his lover’s face. The two moaned each other’s names as they came. Tsuna collected what he could on his hand and went lower to lick up what spilled on Dino’s chest and abs. Once Dino was clean Tsuna moved back up and brought his cum coated hand to tease his entrance.

The brunette moaned as a wet digit went inside him. Dino watched in lust as his lover prepped himself for him. His softening member sprang to attention at the sight. One finger became two then three and then Tsuna removed his fingers once he was hard again. He lubed Dino’s cock with the remaining seed.

Tsuna positioned the blonde’s arousal at his waiting entrance. Dino licked his lips. The Vongola boy sank down on the blonde’s length taking the head inside him. Dino moaned and bucked up filling Tsuna’s tight channel with his love rod. Tsuna moaned and tightened around Dino.

The blonde moaned and he started bucking like mad, Tsuna moaned as his sweet spot was hit by Dino’s rough thrusts. The younger male moaned and started riding Dino meeting his thrusts causing even more pleasure for the two males.

“Fuck Tsuna this is amazing don’t stop…”

“Ahh Dino’s cock is so deep inside me I’m losing it…”

“Then cum Tsuna I want to see you cum while you ride me, oh fuck baby cum now!!!” Dino commanded feeling his own release draw close. Tsuna reached down and worked his cock. The added pleasure sent Tsuna over the edge and he came spraying his seed all over Dino. Dino moaned as Tsuna’s tight heat got even tighter.

“Tsuna I’m cumming!!” He moaned before filling his lover with seed. Tsuna groaned as he was filled with spurt after spurt of Dino’s milk. “Dino you’re cumming so much I’m so full, ahh.” Tsuna had a mild release again and the two males moaned as Tsuna’s body milked every last drop from Dino’s manhood.

Tsuna collapsed against his lover and undid the cuffs. “Dino I think it’s time we tell everyone about our relationship.”

“You really mean it…” Dino said wrapping his arms around his beloved. “Yeah I do, I love Dino so much I don’t want it to be a secret anymore.”

“How did I get so lucky as to have you as my lover?”

“You tripped and fell ontop of me and we kissed.”

“Oh yeah.”

‘I guess my clumsiness is a blessing not a curse…’

The end


End file.
